Shameless
by DarylDixonGurl2016
Summary: Emma Swan made her decision, and now Hook has to live with it, but chaos is wrecking havok in StoryBrooke when a stranger comes to town. O.O.C. Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney, and Once Upon A Time(ABC) Will Turner/Elizabeth, Emma/Neil C., Hook/Oc


Twenty-Three Years Ago

Sounds of ship cannons sounding woke up a five year old Valerie. The young auburn hair girl rubbed her hazel eyes as she climbed up the stairs that lead to the deck. Her older brother, Will smiled as he saw her

"Up Early" Will said/ asked

"Can't sleep" I replied Will chuckled, but braced for impact as the ship we were on became under attack

"William! Get your sister to safety, and whatever you do, keep yourselves safe" I heard our father say

"No, papa!" I cried as Will grabbed my left wrist as we ran across a now burning deck towards the life boats somehow in the thick of attack Will, and I got separated from each other. I was roughly pushed into a half filled life boat.

A Week Later

I felt something warm on my skin slowly I opened my Hazel eyes, and looked around

"Ah, I see you're finally up" I blinked, looking up I saw a young black hair, blue eye boy who looked to be around my age.

"Um, who are you?" I asked softly as he smiled at me

"Name's Jones, Killian Jones, and you mate?"

"Turner, Valerie Turner"

"Pleased to meet you Turner"

"You too Jones" I sighed now getting up slowly wincing I looked down, noticed that my left arm was in what looked like a home made sling

"You were bleeding, and out cold when you washed up on shore here"

"Oh, how did you end here in the Caribbean?" I asked

" Ship wrecked mate" Killian replied as he reached down, and gently grabbed my right hand pulling me up "C'mon I wanna show you around"

"Kay" I replied as I stood up, and joined Killian as he gave me a tour of the empty island.

I looked around the island as Killian, and I walked around I noticed that Killian seemed to smile somewhat

"So what do you think?" Killian asked as he looked at me

"Love it Killian"

"Good than we stay here"

"Who?" I asked now confused he chuckled

"You, and me mate" He replied just the two of us we can make a life here together" I smiled

"Nice" I sighed smiling as we continued to tour the beautiful island later Killian brought me over to a cliff that over looked the sea I looked out at the sea as the sun started to set

"What's wrong Val?" Killian suddenly asked

"I just wish I didn't have to grow up is all"

"Maybe there is a place somewhere" I yawned

"Yeah somewhere" Killian looked over at me

"Ye tired?"

"Yea" As the sun set, Killian elbowed me "Hmm?"

"C'mon, there is a place near by to sleep"

"You sure seem to know a lot about this island" Killian just smiled

"Been here for three months"

"Ah", I yawned as I noticed we were now standing in the mouth of a cave

"This looks good for shelter" I blinked as we walked further into the cave

"Mkay" Now yawning as I walked over to a cave wall, slumped down, and curled into a ball, and fell to sleep.

Killian's P.O.V.

I watched as Valerie fell to sleep. I really felt bad for her here was a five year old who suddenly washed up to the same island as me only difference is that Valerie was shipwrecked here I wasn't.

Three months ago I was left here by my older brother, and father who claimed I'd be safer here than staying upon the ship, saying they'd come back, but I knew that was a lie, they never came back for me, and now I have to watch Valerie go thru what I went thru, the good thing is she has me as company. Being quite I crept over to a trunk I had, pulled out two heavy blankets along with four pillows, shut the trunk, walked back up to where Valerie was, and wrapped the first heavy blanket around her, she moved a bit causing the blanket to fall around her shoulders gently I slipped a thick pillow under her auburn head, and went to sleep.

As the weeks progressed, I came to learn that Valerie was quite an interesting person, not to mention we both enjoyed each other's company. Every now, and again ships would sail by eventually I noticed Valerie gave up hope on reuniting with her family honestly didn't blame her.

It was a rather warm afternoon when I decided to take Valerie for a swim big mistake on my behalf, we were half way from the beach when he got ambushed by rouge pirates. Valerie was kidnapped whilst I was thrown into the stocks as the months past I vowed to save Valerie from a horrible fate. . .

Young Valerie C. Turner: images/search?q=young+girl&qs=n&form=QBIR&pq=young+girl&sc=0-0&sp=-1&sk=#view=detail&id=8A370BD7570BABB66B82B8EA2F93CEF2C67A3E07&selectedIndex=98

Young Killian Jones: supernatural/show/cast/immagini/young_sam_


End file.
